


Taken By

by phoenixjustice



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bane POV, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>implied Batman/Joker, set during The Dark Knight Rises. Bane POV.</p><p>He wondered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken By

Taken By  
By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Batman is property of DC and others who aren't me. I only own this and make no profit from it.  
Warning: Rated K+ for mentions of slash (if you squint), etc.  
Pairing: implied Batman/Joker.  
Setting: During The Dark Knight Rises.  
Summary: He wondered.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He was the only one left.

Waiting.

Left alone, thanks to Bane's orders. He had seen the look in the man's vividly green eyes and knew he was waiting for something. Something important. So he left him be and continued his duty to his most beloved Talia. But often, especially towards the end of Gotham's time left, he wondered how long the clown would wait for something no longer in this world.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
I hope you enjoyed!

Let me know what you thought!

\--PhoenixJustice


End file.
